Halo: Obsidian Unit
by ooops155
Summary: This is a terrible story, but it's a lot better than the other ones I had on here. Anyways, it's over because I can't continue this.


Halo: Obsidian Unit

Chapter 1: Untitled Chapter

Jason woke up, stood up, took a step, and fell. He had just woken up from Cryo-Sleep, a process he hated. Everything was blurry, a "minor side effect" from the chemicals used. Jason tried to sit up, but failed. He looked around the room for assistance. "Hey Eric, can you help me up?" He asked. Jason noticed that the rest of Obsidian Unit was coming around. "Yeah, once I get my armor on. I'm about as weak as you right now." Eric replied, standing up and staggering to his armor.

Jason saw Turk, Connor, and David do the same thing he did. While they were on the ground he also noticed that Bridget was still asleep. Jason silently laughed to himself about that. He waited a few more minutes. "Here." Eric offered his armored hand to him. "Thanks." Jason replied when he was pulled up. The slowness of the drugs had worn off so he was able to walk without collapsing on the way to the pod where his armor was located. It took Jason almost 15 minutes just to attach his armor.

Once he put his helmet on, notifications of Covenant Loyalist activities popped up on his HUD. "Hello." His "Smart" AI spoke. Jason flinched as he heard the voice. "Alex, you have to stop doing that." Jason spoke firmly. "Hey, I have nothing else to do. Everything on the ship is running at almost maximum efficiency." The AI replied. Alex was displaying his usual Greek Hoplite avatar. "We have some time before Bridget wakes up. Can I get a status report on the Loyalists?" Jason asked. His eyes wandered around Obsidian Unit. Eric was already checking the armory, Turk was talking with David, and Connor was making futile attempts to hack Turk's AI.

"The Loyalists have taken Arcadia. From the tiny fragments of data I've been able to get, there's apparently a big holy artifact underneath the surface. You're being deployed there now. ETA three hours." _Just enough time to grab a MRE and some equipment._ Jason thought. But he would also have to take into account of the environment. "What's Arcadia like?" He asked. "Well, where you're being inserted is a taiga biome. But where you'll end up is a large, cold desert." Jason ran hundreds of different scenarios through his head. He decided on two Magnums, A DMR, and ammo pack. If he didn't max out on his weight limit he'd bring a couple of grenades and the equipment necessary for Active Camouflage. That would put him at about an extra 150 maybe 175 pounds on top of his armor weight of 1,000 Lbs. He wouldn't have to carry all that if supply drops were available. "Hey, Alex, will I get drops?" Jason asked. "Yes… But I wouldn't count on it because there's a large windstorm rolling in." Jason checked around Obsidian Unit. Bridget had already woken up, and almost had her armor on.

Connor sat at the room terminal and sighed. This was his 214th attempt at trying to take over Turk's AI. He knew it wouldn't work but there was nothing else to do. He was awkward around people and did not do well with others. While others went off into the R&R area or the armory, he always stayed at the public terminals or in the engine room. Connor never understood people, with their odd behaviors and ways of doing things. Machines and computers are much more predictable, and he enjoyed their company.

Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. I would like to know if you want me to go in-depth more with Connor. I am hoping to go into more detail with the rest of the team, but I haven't gotten any ideas about their personality. Idea! How about you guys leave a comment about what they should be like. I'll pick the ones I think are good. Reminder: Turk, Bridget, David are the ones without personalities yet.

Also, I'd like to know if you enjoy Connor and Jason so far. This story is like a lump of wet clay, so I am wide open for ideas. This first chapter is shorter than I would like because I have no idea about what I am going to do with the other characters.

-9Clockwork


End file.
